


Was that???

by DLCATS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: adrienette - Freeform, detransformation, sorta reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLCATS/pseuds/DLCATS
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have a conversation on a rooftop... what are the two of them doing up there?





	Was that???

The Parisian fighting duo had just finished with clean up of yet another akumatized victim. They were standing together overlooking the now repaired streets of Paris when their respective miraculous’s let off their final warnings before de-transformation.

“Looks like that’s our cue to go Chaton,” Ladybug announced as she made to swing away, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her arm. “Chat?”

The leather clad young man stood with his head lowered, holding tightly onto his partner’s arm to attempt to keep her from running, “Ladybug. Please, stay.”

Feeling a panic rising in her at the knowledge of the seconds left to escape ticking away, Ladybug turned her back to her partner and ducked her own head, only barely fighting the blonde’s grip, “You know why we can’t do this, please Chat.”

With a final warning, their suits both disappeared, leaving the two standing as civilians on the rooftop.

“I swear, no one will find out! Please just let me see your face!” Adrien tugged desperately on the hidden girl’s arm, but she did not budge. When she next spoke, he did not mistake the sound of tears in her voice.

“I trust you not to tell anyone Chat, it’s me I don’t trust. I’m a danger to everyone who knows me. I destroy everything I touch, I’m a huge clutz, I’m just an all-around mess that brings those around me down too. You’ll get hurt, it’s just too dangerous.”

Feeling his heart breaking at her words, Adrien closed his eyes then pulled his partner into a tight hug before she even knew what was happening.

“Chat!” Marinette gasped at the surprise movement from the boy, but was quickly left in silence at the feeling of tears dropping on her shoulder. “Chaton?”

“You are not a mess, you are not a clutz, you are not a danger. You are Ladybug, hero of Paris, purifier of Akuma’s. You’re amazing and pure and make everything better at the end of the day, and I cherish every second that I get to spend with you. I will continue to cherish these moments, whether we are in uniform or out.”

Sniffing back the extra tears that were brought on by her partner’s kind words, Marinette closed her eyes tight and softly pulled herself out of the boy’s arms, making sure to turn away to keep him from seeing her identity in case he peaked. “That really does mean a lot to hear you say that Chat, but I’m just not ready to show you who I really am yet.”

Hearing footsteps running, Adrien’s eyes fly open on their own to see the sight of his partners familiar pigtails ducking behind a nearby chimney. Before she had made it that far though, he had seen the familiar sight of a pair of pink pants matched with a black jacket.

“Was that – “ Adrien began to question allowed before the sound of Plagg’s moaning drew his attention back to the pressing matter of how he was going to get off this rooftop and walk halfway across Paris to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one shot up late at night while watching a ridiculous amount of animatics. If you liked it then please let me know in the comments below and I might write more Miraculous stories.  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
